


Honesty Is The First Chapter In The Book Of Wisdom

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU: Different First Meeting, Bit Silly, Charlotte's Web - Freeform, Competition, Confusion, Dual Sherlocks, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Online Friendship, Rivals, Slow Build, date, you've got mail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's online relationship is threatened when their paths cross in real life. Loosely inspired by the film <i>You've Got Mail</i>.</p><p><i>Honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom</i><br/>--Thomas Jefferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The War Begins

**Author's Note:**

> All works here were produced by two friends in the fandom. One writes as SH and one as John, and we edit together. Our characters are based on the BBC's _Sherlock_ , though we don't mind playing a little loosely with canon and the occasional AU. We have whims and like to follow them. While we like to torture our boys with constant misunderstandings, we know they belong together and we always see to that.
> 
> All posted works are complete, and we hope there will be something for everyone. Please take a look at our other works. Just a note, though, there's pretty much always going to be smut. Sometimes fluff, sometimes angst, but always smut. We can't help it: that's just the way we are.
> 
> We plan to add new work each weekend, so please subscribe.
> 
> We also really appreciate the kudos and comments. They mean a lot -- sometimes they inspire new ideas and works, sometimes they just make us feel all warm inside.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

John sat down at his desk and opened his laptop, smiling softly in anticipation as he waited for the messenger to load and open. He sipped at his tea and typed in his information to log in. Now he just had to wait for his friend to log in as well. After chatting together for a few months, this had become their usual morning routine, and John felt like he couldn't start the day right without talking to him. He heard the small ping and smiled wider. 

_Good morning. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock had already been up and out by the time he saw the message. He'd been finalising the business of the bookstore. He hoped this had been a good idea -- his cousin had seemed so certain that it would be the smartest way to invest the money Sherlock had recently inherited, but now the process was started and he hoped for the best. Sherlock was not interested in anything related to the bookstore -- the papers he signed gave other people that responsibility -- but the money would be useful to ensure his freedom to do other things that were more interesting to him. He sat down at his desk and replied to the message.

_Good morning. -Redbeard1854_

_How did you sleep? -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Not much but not bad. I'm bored again now. I might go back to bed. -Redbeard1854  
_

_Lazy! I might walk into work today. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_I've already done my work for the day. You should quit your job. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock smiled. He didn't really know much about this guy, but for some reason he really enjoyed their conversations. Maybe because he knew it'd be unlikely they'd ever meet -- there was a safety there that meant Sherlock could control how much he shared, hiding the parts of his personality he knew other people found less than likeable.

_I could never do that. I love my job. And my mother would come back and haunt me if I let the shop go. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John smiled and imagined him rolling his eyes. He didn't know what his face looked like so he'd just made one up highlighted by red hair and a beard, and now that face was rolling his eyes. They had discussed ghosts once, and his penpal had not been impressed with people who believed in that sort of thing. 

_Well, we wouldn't want that. Have a good day. Get in touch tonight if you're bored. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock wondered if JW ever got as bored as he did. Maybe that's why he liked chatting with him. It helped with Sherlock's boredom, but didn't give him the responsibility of a real friend. Which Sherlock knew made him sound like a terrible person, even though he didn't think he was. He just knew he wasn't very good at real friendships. Which is why he didn't have any. But so far, at least, he was doing okay with this online one.

_I'll be on again tonight. Talk to you then. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John logged out and finished his tea, getting up to get ready. He changed out of his pajamas, ate a quick breakfast, and left for the shop. His mother had left him her little bookstore, and he loved it. He has helped her there when he was little, read all the new books that came in before they went on the shelves, and now he was running it on his own. As he approached, walking through the busy streets, he noticed something different about the walls he was passing. He saw a lot of posters -- some with a handsome man's face on them, while others had an image of a big building, and all of them said Holmes Books on them. "Coming soon," John read softly. 

"Right down the street from your place, can you believe it?" the green grocer said as he bumped into John.

John huffed and made his way to his own shop, unable to believe this was happening right on his own street. Didn't those people realise what this was going to do to his business? 

Sherlock had read the news online and then lay down for a bit. Then his phone made a noise.

_Very impressive. MH_

_What? SH_

_Your face. Very large. Outside a building. On second thought, it's not impressive. It's alarming. MH_

_What are you talking about? Where are you? SH_

_I just drove by your new and quite silly venture. Why again was this a good idea? MH_

Sherlock quickly Googled the bookstore. Oh god. The website was too loud and obnoxious with colour and there it was: a drawing of Sherlock's face as its new logo. Oh no, this was not acceptable at all. He grabbed his coat and got a taxi to the bookstore.

When he arrived, he realised Mycroft was right. His face was alarming. He pushed past the guy painting it on the door and went in, asking, "Who is in charge here?"

"I am," a man called coming over.

"Wrong," Sherlock said. "I am. I want that picture taken down."  
  
"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Holmes, obviously," Sherlock said, not quite sure why the man wasn't immediately doing what he was told to do.

"Holmes isn't the name on my contract. Williams is," the man said and walked away.

Sherlock took out his phone and rang Williams. Before the man had a chance to say anything, Sherlock said, "I agreed to the name but nothing else. I wasn't supposed to have anything to do with this, and now I see my face is everywhere."

Williams had been expecting the call. He knew he technically worked for Sherlock, but it had been obvious from the start that Sherlock knew nothing about how to make this business succeed. Williams had had enough small print added to the contract to allow him the freedom to make these kinds of decisions without Sherlock's permission -- all Sherlock wanted was the income and Williams knew how to get him that. "We did our market research, Mr Holmes," Williams said patiently. "It'll work."

"But . . . it's ridiculous," Sherlock said. He was embarrassed by it all.

"Trust me," Williams said impatiently.

"I don't," Sherlock said.

"Fine," Williams said. "We open in a week. You'll see within a month that I know what I'm doing."

Sherlock hung up the phone and walked out of the building, trying to keep his head down, trying to pretend none of this mattered. He'd stay away from this area, he'd pretend he didn't even know this place existed, and he'd deposit the money each month. He bumped into someone. "Watch it," he shouted.

"You watch it -- you're the one not paying attention to where he's going," a woman said. She looked over at him and then at the face on the poster. "Hey, you're him. What a prick -- don't you know there's already a bookshop here?"  
  
Sherlock was about to tell her off, but she was already on her way. He watched her walk down the road a bit, going into a shop. Why was everyone hassling Sherlock today? He had wanted nothing to do with the details of this and now his face was everywhere and he was getting cursed at in the street. This was the opposite of what he'd wanted to happen. He walked down to the shop the woman had gone into. He stepped in and looked around for her. He didn't see her but he saw a man behind the counter. "Are you the owner?" he asked angrily.

John looked up and sighed when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here? Trying to get tips on how to run a successful bookshop?"

Sherlock didn't have any idea what the man was talking about, and he wondered why everyone who worked in this shop was so rude. "One of your employees, I assume, just insulted me on the street. That is not a very good way to attract business," he said.

"My only employee is there stocking the shelves, and she's been here the whole morning with me." John came around the counter and crossed his arms. "And I've been running this business very well for a long time, so I don't need your advice." John couldn't help but notice how much better he looked in person than on that poster. He tried to ignore that.

Sherlock looked over at the man's face, which was quite handsome. He didn't quite understand what was happening. "Do you always treat customers like this or am I somehow special?" he asked.

"I do when they come in here shouting about being mistreated," John said.

"A woman who just walked into this shop called me a prick on the street. You're all right with that?" Sherlock asked.

John's face fell a bit and he looked around, spotting Mrs Taylor who'd been coming to the shop since his mother had it. "Well . . . I don't own my customers. They're perfectly free to comment on what's going on in our community. How about a bookmark for the inconvenience?"

"No thank you," Sherlock said. He looked at the man's face again. "Why were you so rude to me when I first came in?" he asked.

John looked over at him again and raised his brows slightly. "Because you're the one trying to ruin my life," he said, glancing out the window at the line of posters on the kiosk.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you," Sherlock said. Then he remembered the woman's comment about their two shops. "Right, right. Well, it's nothing to do with me. What's wrong with a little friendly competition, anyway?"

"Little competition?" John scoffed. "I saw the display -- with your fancy building and lighting and arm chairs and cafes -- it's not little. Why did you have to open it up here anyway?"

"I really have no idea, but what's the difference? You obviously appeal to a different set of people . . . those who curse at strangers in the street. I'm sure there's plenty of those to keep you afloat," Sherlock said. God, everything about this day had been irritating. "Well, I'd love to say it's been nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I'm not a liar. So I'll be off." He did reach over and grabbed one of the shop's business cards and slipped it into his pocket as he moved towards the door.

John sighed and moved behind the counter as Mrs Taylor came up with her one book.

"It's always the handsome ones with the attitude," she said as she fished out some money. "You're a nice boy, John."

John tried not to roll his eyes as he cashed out her purchase -- a five pound sale. He needed to do something.

Sherlock moved quickly to the street, walking down a bit, until he found a taxi. He took it back to his flat, going straight in and making himself a cup of tea. He opened his email and sent a note to his solicitor saying that if there was not a substantial profit in the shop's books after one month, Sherlock intended to sell the shop. It wasn't because of the rude man -- he didn't know him from Adam and if that's how he treated potential customers, maybe he shouldn't be working with the public anyway. It was just that the place wasn't even open yet and Sherlock was having to face hassle.

Once that email was sent, he tried to clear the day from his head. He sat with his tea for a few minutes. Then he opened his messages, but there was nothing from JW.

_God, I've had a miserable day. I hope yours has been better. I might nap so if you don't hear back from me tonight, I'll talk to you in the morning. -Redbeard1854_

He stood up, refilled his mug, and went in to his room to read. But soon enough he was asleep, his mind clear for a while at least.

Only six more people came into the shop the rest of the day, and John hated that he could count them like that. He bet Holmes would be getting a hundred times that soon. "Friendly competition," he scoffed quietly as he locked up the money. 

"John?"

"Oh, sorry Sarah, I forgot you were still here," he said. "I just can't believe that guy."

"Don't worry. This shop has a nice…cozy feel," she said. John thanked her, but it sounded like nonsense to him. Cozy wouldn't mean anything if people could get their books cheaper. She left and John locked up, walking home and trying to use the fresh air to calm down a bit.

At home he heated his dinner and went straight for the computer. He read the message and smiled softly.

_I'm sorry about your awful day. Sadly mine was no better. I learned some awful news and I met a terrible man and I am just glad to be home. Enjoy your nap. -ThreeContinentsJW_

When Sherlock woke up, it was almost midnight. He considered just staying in bed, but once he thought he'd made the decision to do that, he realised he needed the toilet. He got up, went to the bathroom and put the kettle on. He checked his messages and was pleased to see one from JW. It seemed like this stranger was the only person Sherlock could really tolerate. 

_Must have been something in the water today. Sorry you also had a rough time. I hope the news isn't too bad. If you're still awake, let me know you're okay. -Redbeard1854_

John had left his messenger on when he went to bed, which he knew was silly, but in the back of his mind he had good reason. And that good reason showed itself when he heard the ding as he was dozing off. He climbed out of bed and sat at the desk.

_I'm all right. Nothing I can't handle. What are you doing up so late? How was your nap? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Napped too long and now I'm awake. And bored again. -Redbeard1854_

_Hmm. I can't sleep myself. Did you do an interesting experiment today? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_No. I need something new to focus on. I'm out of ideas at the moment. -Redbeard1854_

_Hmm. Maybe you can help me crush my archenemy. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John felt a bit silly sending that through because, really, who had an archenemy in real life? But wasn't that what Sherlock Holmes was? Maybe he didn't seem evil standing there today, but his face symbolised the shop that was going to destroy John's past and future.

This seemed an unlikely request from JW -- since they'd be corresponding, Sherlock had him pegged as a genuinely nice person, which only solidified the unlikeliness of their ever meeting. Sherlock did not do well with nice people in person.

_If the relationship is professional, I might be able to help. Unfortunately I can offer no guidance if it's of a more personal nature. I plead ignorance on all accounts when it comes to anything like that. -Redbeard1854_

_It's professional, but I was mostly teasing. I will think of something. You don't like personal relationships? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_No experience really. Except you, I guess, but I don't imagine that really counts. -Redbeard1854_

_Of course it counts. I'm a person. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_True. But we've never met. Which probably explains why you can tolerate me. -Redbeard1854_

_Don't be that way. I'm sure I would like you in person as well. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock smiled a little. Yes, that was just the kind of thing a person too nice for Sherlock would say. He decided to change the focus.

_Would you like me to menace your so-called archenemy on your behalf? -Redbeard1854_

_That's very noble of you, but this is my fight. I'll report back when I figure out what to do. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Keep the offer in mind. You're the only person who's nice to me so if I can return the favour, especially if it involves my getting to be menacing, I'm happy to do so. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock hit send before he realised that, by his standards, that was actually quite a sweet thing to say. Why did he write it? Was he flirting with this guy?

John smiled and felt his cheeks flush lightly. He wished he could just tell him everything, but he still didn't want to give away any personal details. Since they'd be writing, they've both held back, knowing it meant the other couldn't find out their real identities. Clearly neither was ready for that yet.

_I'm getting the feeling you really like being menacing. You can suggest menacing things to me and I'll do my best. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_You don't seem the menacing type. Perhaps you should just beat him at his own game, whatever that game might be. -Redbeard1854_

John thought about that for a moment and started getting an idea.

_You're right. I think I will do just that. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Good. And if you need me to menace, you know how to reach me. -Redbeard1854_

_Like always, I will keep you in mind. I should go to bed now. I have a war tomorrow. Good night. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Good night. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock stretched at the desk and then decided to try to sleep again. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he needed a new project. He was spending too much time chatting with this stranger. Perhaps he'd think of something tomorrow.

John turned the messenger off this time so he could actually sleep. He climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly, having an odd dream about his store suddenly needing to expand down the whole street and his computer smiling proudly at him.


	2. John's Side Falters

In the morning John got up and headed in early to set up for his special sale.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked when she walked in an hour later.

"I'm having a sale to draw in customers. If they bring in a classic book they've always loved, they get twenty five percent off."

"Is this because of the new place?"

"Obviously," John said. "I just want people to remember we are here."

Sherlock had slept in later than usual. He logged in to get his morning message from JW and sent a quick one back. He made a cup of tea as he browsed through his recent cases, looking for . . . something to work on. And finally he found it. He shifted things off his workspace and began his experiments.

The little flash sale almost tripled John's business, which of course meant only sixteen people came in, but it was better than nothing. Perhaps he would extend the sale until the next day. Maybe when more people heard about it, he'd get more traffic.

He sent Sarah home and cleaned up before closing up and heading home. As soon as dinner was made, he got onto the computer.

_Well, I did it! Kind of. My archenemy missed it, but the success is what matters and I definitely had a small success today. Thanks for your help. How was your day? -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock was still hard at work when he heard the message arrive. He was glad JW's day had been good. His own day had been pretty good as well.

_Congratulations. I've been keeping busy with a new experiment so my day's been pretty good as well. PS You weren't menacing, were you? -Redbeard1854_

_I wasn't menacing. I was very clever, actually. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Good. I like clever people. -Redbeard1854_

_That makes it even better, then. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock stared at the message for a few moments.

_Are we friends? -Redbeard1854_

_I like to think so. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock smiled a little, even though he wasn't entirely sure what that might mean.

_I'm glad. -Redbeard1854_

_Me too. I'm also glad that you had a good day. What was your experiment? -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock typed out a brief explanation. He knew it would probably sound boring, but he also secretly liked being able to tell someone. And the few times he'd explain experiments before, JW had always sounded quite impressed and for some reason, Sherlock found himself feeling quite warmed by that.

John read the experiment and smiled as he leaned back. That was quite a hobby to have. John found himself wondering for the hundredth time what sort of job this man had, but he knew they agreed not to talk about that kind of stuff.

_Very clever. You have quite an interesting hobby. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock felt warm again. How come this stranger was the only person who ever gave him that feeling? Perhaps the answer was in the question: JW didn't really know him. Nevertheless, it was kind of nice.

_Thanks. Odd but interesting, I suppose. What do you do when you're not working? -Redbeard1854_

_Hmm. I'm never not working, I think. I do research and place orders at home. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock wondered what his job was -- he spent so much time talking about it, but never specifics. They had a weird kind of closeness.

_All work and no play can be dull. Don't you ever do things just to do them? -Redbeard1854_

_I like reading. I do that because I enjoy it. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_I like reading, too. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock hit send and then stared at the message. What on earth was he doing -- "I like reading, too"? What a stupid thing to write! Then he realised what was happening. He was trying to flirt. He was trying to make JW like him more. Just like children do in primary school. Sherlock was the emotional equivalent of a nine-year-old. He felt his face flush with embarrassment even though he was alone in his flat.

John grinned and for some reason the words made him feel…giddy. Could a grown man feel giddy?

_What's your favourite book? -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock thought for a moment, and then realised trying to pick a book that would make him impressive was both stupid and impossible. So he said the truth.

_Charlotte's Web. -Redbeard1854_

John grinned wider.

_My mum has a special edition that was signed. Maybe I can give it to you one day. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_We went to America when I was a child and I bought it there with my own money. I guess it's just a nice memory. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock still felt a bit embarrassed. But before he let himself regret his admission, he sent another message.

_Do you think we ever will meet? -Redbeard1854_

_I think about meeting you all the time. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John left it there because he didn't know if he was ready for that yet. He liked it this way -- sharing things to an anonymous stranger was easy. What if they met and it just fizzled away?

_Perhaps one day. Actually, I think I might go to bed now. I'm glad you had a good day. I'll talk to you tomorrow. -Redbeard1854_

_Good night. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John sat back in his chair and breathed out heavily. When he finally closed the computer he got up and went to the box in the back of the cupboard, pulling out the signed book. He didn't keep these things in the shop. If customers wanted something rare, and he could tell they were serious, he'd check the box first, then try to track it down from other places. No one would get this one. When he went to bed that night, he left it on his night stand.

Sherlock got ready for bed and then climbed in. Overall it'd been a good day -- he was productive and he'd enjoyed the exchange with JW. Whatever their interaction was about -- friendship or just a strange comfort or perhaps one day something more -- it was nice. He decided not to read or work anymore and turned out his lamp to try to sleep. _  
_

In the morning John touched the book before he got out of bed. It was so silly, but he couldn't help it. He showered and walked into work again, ignoring the large posters as he drank his tea. And then he put his sale signs up again and waited for customers.

Sherlock actually had a good night's sleep. When he woke up, he set a good morning message to JW and then took a shower. He went back to work on his experiments, looking forward to sharing the results tonight.

John was still waiting. Only two people had come in so far and only one of them had bought something. The problem was that his shop was small and therefore he couldn't offer the discounts that the big places offer. That the Holmes place would offer. Plus it would have arm chairs and tea. He looked around.

"Sarah? Should we get an arm chair?"

She looked at John like he was an idiot. He sighed and leaned on the counter again.

Sherlock was washing his stuff up when he heard a noise from his laptop. He dried his hands, but rushed over to read the message. But it wasn't a message -- it was an email from Williams. He couldn't bear to look at it; he even thought about deleting it, but he didn't. He dragged it to a new folder he called Hassle. He finished putting away his equipment and tried not to think about his face on that poster.

The third person who came into John's shop only needed directions. The fourth bought one book. That new store wasn't even open yet, and it seemed John was feeling the effects. The sale wasn't enough. He needed to do something more. Something bigger.

After a quick chat with Mrs Hudson, Sherlock sat down at his table and opened a message.

_I hope your day's going all right. I finished my experiment. Let me know when you're home. -Redbeard1854_

By the time he'd closed, John had a total of eight customers. On the way home, he glared at all of the handsome faces on the posters he passed. He made his dinner and went to the computer.

_Today was awful. Well, not awful but not good like yesterday. I need to be more menacing. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock had curled up on the sofa while he waited for a reply. When he heard the noise, he moved quickly to the table.

_I'm sorry. Anything I can do? -Redbeard1854_

_I need a good idea. A big idea. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Arson is a big idea. But I'm guessing you're not interested in that. What about a confrontation? -Redbeard1854_

_No, a confrontation won't do anything. I need an idea to inspire people. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I wish I could help but that's not my strong suit. What inspires you? -Redbeard1854_

_Hmm. I'm not sure how to answer that. Is that bad? I just need to get people excited. I'm sure I'm going to think of something. Let's change the topic to happier things. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_If you could do anything tonight, what would it be? Cost is not an issue. -Redbeard1854_

_Hmm. I would travel somewhere nice. Paris. Or Spain. What about you? -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Why those places? -Redbeard1854_

_They're the first that came to mind, honestly. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_I don't know if I'd want the hassle of travel if I could do whatever I wanted to tonight. I might choose a place where there aren't many people. -Redbeard1854_

_For dinner? I suppose that sounds nice too. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_It could be a French restaurant, if you'd prefer. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock stared at the message before sending it. He hadn't implied this perfect night would involve both of them when he'd sent the first message, but he supposed that was what he'd meant. He was flirting again. He hit send.

John felt his cheeks warm pleasantly and he tried to fight a smile.

_So I'm in your perfect night? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Not if you're going to drag me into a crowd in Spain. -Redbeard1854_

And then Sherlock quickly added:

_But I do enjoy our friendship. So Paris it is. -Redbeard1854_

_So I'll cross off the running with the bulls. I'm sure we can find something else to do that we both agree on. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock sat back in his chair and smiled. Yes, this was definitely flirting. He wondered if they ever would meet. If they would be able to get on in real life or if he could only behave like this online. For now at least he was grateful for whatever this was.

_A walk after dinner? Or are you going to drag me to all the tourist traps? -Redbeard1854_

_Simple walk now that I know you don't like crowds. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Will we fly home after that or shall we turn it into a few days break? -Redbeard1854_

_Few days. Maybe a week. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_That'd be nice. Should I start packing then or have you got a Plan B for your evening? -Redbeard1854_

_Hmm. I'll probably just spend the rest of the night pondering your suggestion. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock thought about the exchange. It was a strange kind of escape, running off to another country with a person who was essentially a stranger. Yet they seemed to be sharing the fantasy.

_I wish we could go. It's a nice idea. But for now, I guess I'll go read for a bit. Say good night before bed if you get a chance. -Redbeard1854_

He shut the laptop for now and decided to run a bath.

John saw that he'd signed off. He hoped the conversation hadn't scared him off. He was the one who'd started it, after all. 

_I think I'll have an early night. I have some planning to do on my menacing. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sorry if I seemed odd. -ThreeContinentsJW_

He sent the message and turned off the computer, planning out his next attack against that bookstore.

Sherlock got into the bath with a book, but he didn't bother even opening it up. He was thinking about his conversation with JW. Why did he enjoy talking to him so much -- they hardly knew each other. In fact, they might pass each other on the street everyday and never even realise. So why did Sherlock like him, why did he feel like in some ways they were friends? JW felt it, too -- why? He wondered if perhaps they should meet. It was a risk, it might ruin everything. Sherlock realised he had been spending a lot of time analysing and even worrying a bit about their friendship. Would that in and of itself end up ruining whatever it is they currently had? When he got out of the bath, he decided to get into bed to read. He checked his computer once more and sent a quick message.

_Have a good sleep and good luck tomorrow. PS You're not odd. -Redbeard1854_


	3. John's Side Bounces Back

"John, we should do a media push."

John looked over at Sarah and waited for the rest of that idea. He'd got up late and sent a rushed thank you to Red before promising to write properly later. He had come up with nothing last night, not helped by the fact that his mind kept wandering to the conversation about Paris.

"You know -- we should contact the press and remind everyone that we're still here and that we're not afraid of them next door!"

John considered that. "Yeah, that's actually a good idea," he said with a smile.

When Sherlock woke up the next morning, he checked his messages and read the email from Williams. It was just an update that all was still moving forward and the grand opening would be going ahead as planned. Sherlock sent a response saying he expected that the logo had been changed, but he knew it probably hadn't been. He closed his email and tried not to think about the bookstore.

At John's shop, Mrs Taylor came in with another favourite for the discount. She looked apologetic about it, but John didn't mention it. Sarah was researching how to get the store on the news, and John was tidying things that didn't really need it. Another slow day. He hoped Sarah's idea would work.

Unfortunately, Sherlock couldn't stop thinking about the bookstore. He took a taxi over there, having the driver slow as he passed. Williams was right -- everything was progressing, but Sherlock was also right -- his face was still there. He had the taxi stop a little down the road and got out. He glanced up and saw the little bookshop with the rude man. He walked inside and noticed that there was a sale on. He looked around to find the man.

John looked up when the bell over the door sounded. He sighed loudly and crossed his arms. "Can I help you?"

"How's business then?" Sherlock asked, looking around the shop. "I see some customers so it can't be that bad."

"Very funny," John said, moving closer to him. "Yes, business is fine. I don't need you to check up on me or my shop."

"Just trying to be neighbourly," Sherlock said. He looked around again. "You've got a nice place. I don't think the atmosphere over there will be as nice."

John's eyes narrowed a bit. Why had he said that? "Well, why open it here, then?" John asked.

"Because that's where the building was," Sherlock said.

"But I'm sure you could have found a hundred other buildings," John said. Deep down he knew that whether this guy opened or not, his business had been decreasing in customers for some time. Ever since his mother had died, sales had gone down. The world had changed -- the internet did the most damage. He moved behind the counter to check out the woman who, to John's delight, put three books on the counter.

"Bit expensive," she said. She smiled like this was a joke they shared. John flushed lightly and glanced at Holmes.

"Oh! I forgot my book for the discount. Can I come back and get them tomorrow?"

John delayed a bit and nodded, moving to put the books back on the shelves and hoping this man would go away now before anything else embarrassing happened.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be such a doormat," Sherlock said after the woman left. "Letting people walk all over you is bad business."

"She wanted the discount," John said. "She wasn't going to get them today anyway, and being anything but understanding would send her away for good." When he put the books back, he started tidying uselessly again.

Sherlock picked up a book off the shelf. "I'll take this, shall I?" he said.

John felt his face flush lightly as his stomach twisted a bit guiltily. "You don't have to do that," he said, despite needing all of the business he could get.

"Don't let people walk all over you," Sherlock said as he slid a twenty pound note on to the counter, grabbed the book, and left the shop.

He walked out to the street and got a taxi. He closed his eyes as it passed his own shop and then kept them closed for the most of the ride back to the flat. He went up, made himself a cup of tea, and settled down onto the sofa to look at the book.

To be honest, he didn't even know what it was -- he had grabbed from the nearest shelf and took the one with the brightest cover. It was a book on business, which didn't seem very interesting at all. But then he decided to read it. He hoped he'd read it and discover that all of the plans Williams had for the shop were completely wrong and then Sherlock could sack him. 

John had watched Holmes leave, trying to get over the little hurdle of the idea that he might actually be a nice guy.

"Sucks that he's your nemesis, huh?" Sarah called from one of the aisles.

John looked over at her, pulled back to the real world by her reminder. "Finish up please," he said as he went back to tidying.

When he got home that night he went straight to the computer. He was so caught up in everything from today that he almost forgot the awkward note he left things on with Red.

_So I already have a plan, but my archenemy seemed a bit nicer today. Do you think I should still go through with it? -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock heard the noise from his computer, marked his place in the book, and got up to read it. He refreshed his tea and then carried it and the laptop back to the sofa.

_Depends. If he's truly your enemy, he might just be trying to trick you. Is the goal of your plan his destruction or just your own triumph? -Redbeard1854_

_My own triumph. I doubt it'd really hurt him in any way. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Then there's no reason to give up on your plan. After all, a few days ago you claimed he was terrible and now you're going to change everything for him? Don't be so easily swayed. -Redbeard1854_

_I will carry on and it'll be fine. How was your day? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_It was fine, I guess. I got irritated by the world but that's nothing really unusual. It would have been better to have woken up in Paris. -Redbeard1854_

John grinned at the message.

_I'll beat up whoever irritated you. And I'll book our tickets of escape. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Go for the second, you're too kind to complete the first. -Redbeard1854_

As Sherlock reached for his tea, he glanced at the book on the table.

_I've actually been reading for the last few hours. Your habits are rubbing off on me, I think. -Redbeard1854_

_Reading is very relaxing and helpful for forgetting irritations. Actually I was wondering, would you be willing to brave the crowds for just one night out in Paris? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_There must be some quiet places in Paris. Couldn't we go there instead? -Redbeard1854_

_The museum is quiet. But crowded. Now that I think about it, how do you live in London and not like crowds? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Easily. I just let the world irritate me everyday. PS Thanks for not being a part of that. -Redbeard1854_

_I feel lucky you've not given up on me. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I think I'm the lucky one. -Redbeard1854_

John bit his lip, and he was typing the words before he even realised it.

_Do you want to meet? -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock stared at the message, but he didn't think about his answer a lot. Only because he'd been thinking about it now for quite some while.

_Maybe. -Redbeard1854_

John's stomach twisted. Nerves, excitement, anxiety, and happiness -- he needed to take a deep breath.

_Yeah? I mean, I've been thinking it for a while. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_As have I. What do we do about this? -Redbeard1854_

_Let's meet this weekend. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock thought for a moment.

_All right. -Redbeard1854_

John gasped softly and wiped his hands on his thighs.

_How about on Saturday? There's a little Italian restaurant off of Baker Street. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock worried for a moment -- could that be pure coincidence? He doubted it. What did it mean? Did JW know who he really was? In truth, though, he was even more curious now.

_I'll find it. Does eight o'clock work? -Redbeard1854_

_That's perfect. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John was still grinning stupidly, bouncing a bit in his seat. He couldn't believe they were really going to meet. He hoped this wasn't going to change things for the worse. He didn't know what he was expecting to come out of this -- well, he did a little but he wouldn't admit it. He just wanted it to be okay.

_I'm looking forward to it. How will I know you? Should I just look for the man who seems most menacing? Redbeard1854_

_I'll bring Charlotte's Web and leave it on the table with me. I won't be menacing. Nervous maybe. Probably. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock smiled but then felt a little worried by this man's obvious kindness. Sherlock could never be described as kind. Maybe he could get some advice from Mrs Hudson before Saturday.

_I hope I don't disappoint you. -Redbeard1854_

He wrote it because it was true.

_I'm not worried about that. I hope I can stay off of the irritation list. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I hope we'll be all right. -Redbeard1854_

_Me too. Look, my big plan happens Thursday so hopefully we can celebrate another one of my triumphs. ThreeContinentsJW_

Now Sherlock really hoped that Mrs Hudson could help him. This date was going to be even more important with its connections to whatever was going on with JW's work. He stretched his legs a little.

_I'm going to go find something to keep myself busy until bed. Talk to you later. -Redbeard1854_

John stood up from the desk and paced for a moment before letting out a small, excited sound. He couldn't believe he was going to meet this mystery man. He left the messenger on so he wouldn't miss anything as he worked on what he was going to say to the media on Thursday. He tried not to get his hopes up about who precisely would show up -- it was just a little bookshop, after all -- but it was still exciting.

Sherlock spent the rest of the evening reading the book he'd bought. He sent JW a short note before getting into bed, where he actually finished the book. He wondered about JW's business and if the book could be of any help.

Over the next few days, Sherlock put together a little list of suggestions he might pass on to JW. He also had a few conversations with Mrs Hudson. She was almost more excited than Sherlock was. She ended up giving him a list of things not to do and included a few things he should try to do, even if he thought they were silly (which he did).

Sherlock tried to keep most of his conversations with JW as they had been before -- talking about how they'd spent their days and a bit more about their likes and dislikes. Neither shared a lot, probably both keeping some info behind as conversation topics for the date. Sherlock tried hard not to overthink things, instead concentrating on enjoying their communications as he had before they'd decided to meet.

On Thursday, John was a mess of nerves as he waited for the press conference. Sarah kept muttering encouragements, even though she was looking around nervously as well. It was early, before the shop opened. When it started it wasn't so bad. He spoke about the shop and the importance of supporting local businesses, and how they weren't going to let the big bad store take them down. There was a big crowd gathered, and when it was over almost all of them came inside. He hadn't seen the place so full since before his mother died.

The whole day John was waiting for Holmes to come in, wondering if he had seen the news and what he thought about had happened. When it was time to close the shop, there were still enough people left to make John stay open for an extra hour.

On Thursday evening, Sherlock had hoped to hear from JW about how his big day had gone. When he hadn't heard from him, he started to get paranoid that everything was going wrong -- either JW's plan had failed or that Sherlock had somehow misinterpreted everything. Finally, he couldn't take the wait any longer. 

_I hope it went well today. -Redbeard1854_

John returned home in a wonderful mood. He answered immediately.

_Today was amazing! My plan worked perfectly, and I even had to stay open late. It was so great. I hope your day went just as well. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Brilliant. I'm happy for you. I'll treat for dinner on Saturday to celebrate. -_ _Redbeard1854_

Sherlock smiled -- not just at the news but at the fact he seemed pleased to share it with Sherlock. Things were still good.

_No! I should treat you because you helped me. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Let's not quibble. I'll pay for yours, you pay for mine. -Redbeard1854_

John grinned.

_Okay. That sounds good. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Since JW seemed to be in a good mood, Sherlock decided to push his luck a little.

_Just out of curiosity, are you handsome? -Redbeard1854_

John stared at the question, blinking and trying to think about how to answer it.

_Is that a must for us meeting? -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Of course it's not a must. I am just curious. I guess I'll wait to find out on Saturday. PS You write like you're handsome. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock's face blushed at his attempt at seduction. He got a cup of tea and carried the laptop into his room, settling down on his bed to wait for the reply.

_Do I? What does that writing look like? I think you have it too. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_I don't doubt I do. I'm very handsome. Handsome men's writing is clever. You're obviously clever. Your kindness, though, threw me off a little and that's why I wasn't sure. -Redbeard1854_

_Are you saying kind people are ugly? Because I know for sure that I'm kind, and now I'm not so sure about the handsome. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Hard to say. I don't have much experience with the kindness-to-handsomeness ratio. You're the only kind man I know. Redbeard1854_

_Well, you can decide on Saturday. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_I'm quietly confident. I'm in bed now. I think I'll try to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow. -Redbeard1854_

_Good night. I can't wait to meet you. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

John wondered if that was a silly thing to write, but he sent it anyway before going to take a hot bath. When he finally crawled into bed he couldn't stop thinking about the meeting so, of course, he had wild dreams about it, a blurry faced, red-haired man meeting him in the restaurant.


	4. The Two Sides Meet (Kind Of)

On Friday John's clientele has dropped again, but it was still better than it has been. He kept the sale going to encourage people to come in, but with the opening of the new store coming on Monday, he couldn't help feeling nervous.

When Sherlock woke up Friday morning, he checked his messages and then his email. There was one from Williams, which he was tempted to ignore but decided to click on.

_Mr Holmes,_

_All is still on target for the opening next week. Our market research shows our promotions so far are scoring well with our target demographic._

_I thought I'd call your attention to an issue in the local area. A few of the neighbouring businesses have been attempting to disrupt our predicted success through a variety of means. I assure you this is nothing to worry about. However, I would politely request that you not involve yourself in this matter. This often happens when new businesses open, and my team are very prepared to handle it appropriately. I am not convinced that you would, so please allow us to do our jobs and I know you will be satisfied with the results._

Sherlock had an idea just which local business Williams was referring to. He thought about getting dressed and heading over to that shop, but then realised that in many ways, he couldn't care less. Obviously, he wanted to make money from this stupid venture; otherwise, he'd have never bothered in the first place. But was that little bookshop really going to keep that from happening? Sherlock doubted it. Besides, he had no desire to put some guy out of work. So instead he got up, had a cup of tea, and went down to Mrs Hudson's since she said she would give his hair a trim before his date tomorrow.

John spent the rest of Friday feeling disheartened by the amount of customers.

"Well, we knew it wasn't going to be like the first day -- they're all off reading now," Sarah said, trying to reassure him. "They'll be back."

John was trying really hard to believe that when he closed up and went home for the night. He got on his computer.

_Today was kind of a bust. How was your day? I'm looking forward to tomorrow. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock was back upstairs, finishing up some of his notes from his last experiment, when JW's message came through.

_Uneventful. I'm looking forward to tomorrow as well. -Redbeard1854_

_How will I know you? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I'll be the handsome, menacing one. With a blue scarf. And a fresh haircut. -Redbeard1854_

_Oh. A fresh haircut just for me? -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Possibly. I'd like to make my best impression. I'm hoping you'll be so distracted by the haircut that you'll be able to overlook my obvious personality flaws. -Redbeard1854_

_I'll be sure to pay extra attention. I don't want to miss anything. -_ _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock made a little smile and then realised he was smiling. What was it about this guy that made Sherlock feel so . . . he wasn't even sure what word best described how he felt. Different, he guessed.

They chatted for a little while longer and then Sherlock began worrying that talking too much about tomorrow was going to make him even more nervous, so he signed off. He decided to have an early night, but that didn't go as planned so he ended up getting back out of bed and cleaning most of the flat so he had something concrete to focus on. Eventually he felt exhausted and was able to sleep through the night.

To John's surprise he didn't have any dreams about meeting his mystery man Friday night. He woke up feeling really good and vowed to go to bed happy more often. He touched the book still sitting on his bedside table and smiled before getting up to start his day.

He sent a quick good morning to Red, but he left the message short since they'd be seeing each other tonight. He headed in to work and did some analysis of the shop's sales -- despite the good week, the truth is the shop's profits were barely there -- before heading home at closing. He didn't want to think about the shop tonight. He showered and took too long to pick out his clothes. He had left the flat when he realised he forgot the book, so he had to turn back. Then he felt a bit rushed, but he still got to the restaurant on time. He sat by the window and put the book on the edge of the table. Then he held it up like he was reading it. Then he put it on the edge again with the spine facing the door.

Sherlock spent most of Saturday trying and failing not to get anxious about the date. Hew knew it was ridiculous -- and very unlike him -- but he did feel nervous. He was worried now that if this didn't work out, he'd lose the online friendship, which had come to mean quite a bit to him.

He eventually got himself ready and went down to Mrs Hudson's as she had insisted he allow her to check him before he left. She approved so he headed off to Angelo's. As he approached, though, he saw the man from the bookshop through the window. He stopped -- he didn't want any harassment from him to put JW off Sherlock. He looked again and saw the book sitting on the table.

The man from the bookshop was JW.

Sherlock did not know what to do. The bookshop man did not like Sherlock: fair or not, that fact was clear. If Sherlock went in, he wouldn't even get the chance to try to be the person JW met online -- he'd just be that horrible man bent on ruining small businesses. And they'd never be able to communicate again.

He did not know what to do. But he did know what he couldn't do. He couldn't go in there. He turned and quickly headed home. He immediately got on the computer and sent a message.

_I'm so sorry. Something unavoidable has come up. I will make it up to you next time. I'm so sorry. -Redbeard1854_

He had bought himself a little time, he hoped. Now he needed a plan.

John couldn't stop fidgeting with the book. After fifteen minutes, he had to tell the waitress he was still waiting for someone. At a half hour John was looking out of the window and wishing he had sat somewhere else. What if the man came, saw him, didn't like his looks and had left? The idea made him feel so bad that he actually felt a bit sick. After an hour he gave up, took his book, and left.

As soon as he got home he opened the computer, not sure if he wanted there to be a message or not. When there was, he couldn't decide if he wanted to open it. He checked the time, and it was sent just a few minutes after eight. He opened it.

John didn't understand. He read it three times before he turned the computer off and went to bed. He knew it was too early, but he just wanted this night to be over.


	5. A Temporary Truce

In the morning when John woke up, he looked up and saw the book. He sighed and got up, dragging himself to the computer.

_Sorry I missed you. I'm running errands today so I won't be on until late._ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock had spent almost all night working on a plan and obsessively checking for a message from JW. He had fallen asleep finally and when he woke up, his stomach felt a bit funny when he saw that a message had arrived.

Sherlock tried to read between the lines. JW was disappointed, which was fair, but he did make it seem like he'd honestly consider seeing Sherlock again, which was good. But the oddness about the errands -- the announcement that he wouldn't be messaging today -- well, Sherlock wasn't sure what that meant. But there was enough hope still there.

_I feel so horrible about last night. Thanks for still giving me a chance. I'll talk to you later. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock went down to see Mrs Hudson and explained what happened and how he intended to remedy it.

When John got out of the shower, he saw the message. He took a deep breath and typed.

_Can I be honest with you? -ThreeContinentsJW_

When Sherlock came back up after getting Mrs Hudson's advice and approval on his ideas, he saw the message. Then his stomach really began to hurt. 

_Of course. -Redbeard1854_

_I thought you saw me through the window and left._ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock's stomach was bad now because, of course, that's precisely what had happened, but not for the reason he could explain.

_Please don't think I'm the kind of person who would stand you up based on the way you looked. I'm sorry for making the handsome jokes, but I meant it when it said that didn't matter. -Redbeard1854_

The worst thing about it, of course, is that Sherlock thought he was very handsome but there was no way he could tell him that. Yet.

_Well, maybe we could try again at some point. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Whenever you're ready. But I don't want to lose your friendship. I'm sorry._ - _Redbeard1854_

_No, I don't want to lose that either. We can try again, maybe next weekend or something. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I feel horrible about all this. Please believe me: I will make it up to you. -Redbeard1854_

_I believe you. It was just rotten luck, that's all. Now that I know you didn't ditch me on purpose. Mind if I ask what came up?_ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

Oh god, Sherlock thought. He didn't particularly like that he hadn't told the whole truth (nothing he'd said so far was actually a lie), but he also didn't want to be too vague which would only sound more suspicious.

_I had to see my landlady. I know it sounds ridiculous, but she's older and alone and I kind of help look after her. Well, she looks after me, too. I hope you'll meet her as well one day. I've told her about you. -Redbeard1854_

There: no lies, technically.

John bit his lip at the idea that not only would he meet his mystery man but be involved enough with him to meet people that he cares about.

_I'd like that. I hope she was okay. I will save the book for the next time then. I do have a few things to do, but I'll be back later today, okay? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_All right. Please come back, though, yeah? -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock went to his desk and began sorting his plan in more detail. He could make this right, he was sure of it.

John logged out so he wouldn't be distracted while he worked on his payroll, which of course didn't take long, and then went through his inventory and stock and sales. After looking everything over, he was even more discouraged than he had been. And with the megastore opening on Monday . . . John had a doomed feeling.

He left the flat for a bit and went to visit his mum's grave. He spoke to her quietly, apologising for letting this happen. Somewhere deep in his mind, he was accepting defeat. 

When he got back home, he made lunch and logged on.

_My errands ran short and now I'm bored. Care to distract me for a bit?_ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock jumped up as soon as he heard the message sound. He carried the laptop to the sofa and tucked his legs up underneath him.

_Do you like sports? -Redbeard1854_

_Yes. I played rugby in school. Do you? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_No, but if you give me a minute, I'll Google it and we can talk about rugby. -Redbeard1854_

_I don't want you to be bored, either. Are you working on anything today? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Just desperately trying to learn as much about rugby as quickly as I can. -Redbeard1854_

_Don't stress! It's bit that important! -ThreeContinentsJW_

_What is important? To you? -Redbeard1854_

_Hmm. My books, because they were actually my mum's. And my friends. And food :) -ThreeContinentsJW_

John smiled in real life as he sent the message, and then realised he forgot to ask as well.

_And to you? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Intelligence. And men who forgive me when I make a mistake. -Redbeard1854_

_Exactly how many men are you talking to? I think I'm jealous. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John hoped joking about his jealousy wouldn't make it seem so obvious. What if he'd been ditched because his mystery man is some married creep? No. That wasn't right.

_I think you already know the answer to that question. I'm sorry. Give me a week to make it up to you. I'll learn everything I can about rugby and I'll read any book you suggest and I promise I won't let you down again. -Redbeard1854_

_You didn't let me down. I know I was upset before, but I'm not upset anymore. I promise. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Stop being so kind. -Redbeard1854_

_Why? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Because it was brave to decide to meet someone you don't know and then he let you down. Make him work a little. Don't let people walk all over you. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock's finger hesitated over the button for a moment. And then he hit send.

John stared at the message. That's the second time this week someone had said that to him.

_Kindness is not a weakness. I'm surprised you see it that way. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I'm not used to kindness, if I'm honest. I'm sorry. Again. -Redbeard1854_

_I'm sorry that you don't see it enough. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I'm sorry I didn't show you more last night. -Redbeard1854_

_I wish I knew where you were so I could come over and shake some sense into you. I'm not mad at you anymore.-ThreeContinentsJW_

_I knew you were menacing, deep down. Don't deny it. -Redbeard1854_

John grinned.

_Okay. Maybe a little bit. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Good. I'll make an effort to be more kind and then we'll balance out. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock glanced up at the clock. Tomorrow was a big day, and he wanted to be well rested.

_I think I might get an early night. Thanks for still talking to me. -Redbeard1854_

John glanced at the clock and felt a small stab of disappointment, but he brushed it off because really, did he think they were going to talk straight through the night? It was silly. 

_Sure thing. Thanks for keeping me company. Have a good night. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock greeted Monday morning with a goal. He was going to make all of this right.

He showered and got dressed, spending a few more minutes than he normally would have. He spent a little more time on the web and then wrote down some information on a piece of paper which he folded and put into his pocket. He got a taxi to a street near the bookstore and stopped in at a sandwich place. He walked the long way round to avoid Holmes Books altogether and walked through the door of the small shop.

John looked up excitedly at the sound of the bell but then sighed and stood a bit straighter. "What are you doing here again?"

"Just checking in on my neighbour," Sherlock said, testing the water. "How's tricks today?"  
  
John looked around at the empty store. Empty. Not even reliable Mrs Taylor. "Things are fine," he says, glancing down.

"I brought this," Sherlock said, setting a book he had grabbed off his shelf on the counter. He set the bag from the sandwich shop on top of the book. "And these as well . . . in case you're hungry."

John looked from the book to the food and then to Sherlock. His eyes narrowed but something about his face seemed genuine. "Well . . . thank you," he said. 

"That's okay," Sherlock said. "I'm all right for books, really. That one," he added, pointing to the one on the counter, "is rather old. I'm not sure what it's worth, might be worth looking into. Anyway, I didn't know what kind of food you liked so I just got these. Take whichever one you want." He kind of looked around a bit. "Um, can I join you?"

John opened his mouth to ask why Sherlock had brought in the book, but then the rest of Sherlock's reply caught up with him. "You want to? Well, I suppose," he said. "You bought it after all," he smiled. "Do you want to sit? Why did you bring this book, then?"

"Because of your sale last week -- one for one," Sherlock said. "Did the sale help?" he asked as he took off his coat and sat down by the counter.

"The first couple days," John said, staring at his sandwich. "You only need to bring a book for the discount, not for a swap," he added.

"Regardless," Sherlock said. "What's your name? It's not fair that you know mine but I only know you as the man who was mean to me."

"I was not mean. And you could know me as the man with the little bookstore," John smiled. "My name is John."

"It's nice to meet you, John," Sherlock said. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer if you'd call me Sherlock, rather than the bastard with the big place down the road." He took a small bite of one of the sandwiches.

"That is not what I called you!" John laughed. "Not exactly," he added, shrugging his shoulders.

"I Googled your bookshop," Sherlock said. "I didn't see much there. Maybe you should build up some kind of an online presence?" He was thinking of what he'd learned from the business book. He looked down at his sandwich. "I just . . . it was just an idea."

John looked down at his sandwich as well, considering the advice. "How come you're trying to help me? I mean, my shop's . . . nothing compared to yours."

"Stop calling it my shop," Sherlock said. "It isn't really, I mean . . . it's nothing to do with me. But you care about your place so you should do whatever you can to keep it." 

"Is it a family thing?" John asked.

"Sort of," Sherlock said. "I just . . . I need the income, but I'm not personally invested in it." He looked over. "Not like you. You obviously care."

"My mum opened this store and ran it for so long. It seemed like the whole city would come here for books. When she died, we lost a lot of customers. I know I can't offer the prices of a megastore, but in truth most came to support her. Once she was gone, they didn't feel bad going elsewhere." He picked at his sandwich and looked up at him, smiling softly. "Sorry -- you probably didn't need the entire backstory."

Sherlock looked over at him again. "Well, maybe a website could draw some new customers." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper. "Anyway, here's a guy that could help you set it up. Mention my name. He'll get you going in no time." He went back to his sandwich.

"Well, thank you," John said, pulling the paper behind his counter. "Lunch was good." He smiled and looked around the still empty shop. "Want some tea?"

"Yes, please," Sherlock said. "I'll bring tea next time. I mean, if I come back . . ."

John smiled and went to the kettle without saying anything. When he was pouring the water he called out, "How do you take your tea?"

"Just milk, please," Sherlock said. "Where's your helper?"

"Something came up and she couldn't come in today," John said. He didn't mention that it didn't matter that she wasn't here.

"And your boyfriend? Does he work here too?" Sherlock asked.

John nearly dropped his mug as he looked up. The fact that he was bisexual wasn't very public knowledge and he wondered how Sherlock knew. "I don't have a boyfriend," he said simply.

"All right," Sherlock said. "Maybe you would if you didn't spend all your time here cursing neighbouring business owners." He glanced over and smiled a little. He wrapped up the rest of his sandwich and put it in the bag.

To his horror, John felt his cheeks flush as he shook his head. "That is not what I spend by time doing, thank you. And how do you know?" He couldn't help asking.

"How do I know what? That you've been cursing me?" Sherlock smiled. "It's been all over your face each time I've walked in here. That's okay, I guess. I kind of like it." He finished his tea and set the mug down before standing up.

"Not the cursing," John said, rolling his eyes but still smiling. "Never mind." He tapped at the edge of his mug. "Does your boyfriend know you're bringing me sandwiches?"

"I don't have one," Sherlock said. "People find me irritating. No idea why." He smiled as he slipped his coat back on. "Think about giving that guy a call. He could have your website up and running in a day or two. Perhaps I'll see you again." He left the shop and walked round the corner to get a cab. He felt quite good about how things had gone so far.

"Oh," John said quickly, finding himself surprised that Sherlock was leaving already. "Okay. Thanks for lunch," he added as Sherlock was closing the door. He sighed and leaned against the counter. That had been very interesting.


	6. Sherlock Battles Himself

Once he was back at the flat, Sherlock stopped in to give Mrs Hudson an update. She was equally pleased about how it had gone. Then he went upstairs and got to work on an experiment.

John didn't have time to really break apart what it meant that Sherlock had come to bring him lunch because Sherlock kept coming through the rest of the week. Sometimes he brought tea, otherwise he would bring lunch, and he always asked to stay and enjoy it with John. It didn't make any sense, especially because they were literally rivals and yet John couldn't muster anything but excitement at the thought of seeing him. Sarah was relentless but John ignored her. It wasn't anything major. They were just being . . . friendly. That was all. 

Holmes Books opened on Monday and whatever stragglers were making their way through John's door stopped completely. By Wednesday he accepted that he'd have to tell Sarah that he couldn't afford to pay her anymore. He was worried, but she just smiled and admitted the day she was gone she actually had an interview. When John got home that night he sank into his desk chair and opened his messenger. 

_Sorry my messages have been shorter these last couple days. Things have been very strange. My archenemy has actually turned into a friend, I think. And just in time for my business to close, I'm afraid. I haven't had a single customer since Monday and today I had to sack my only employee. I think this might be the end. I hope things are going a little better for you. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock had been feeling pretty confident as the week went on, feeling as though he was really getting to know John and John was getting to know him. However, he also found himself strangely jealous -- ever since John had been sharing lunches with the real Sherlock, he seemed to have less and less time for the online Sherlock. It was a bit confusing to him. Did it matter which Sherlock John was interested in? Sherlock hoped it didn't. He hadn't been demanding of John's messaging time each night, trying to just focus on the fact that soon enough things would be less complicated.

_I'm sorry things aren't going well. Are you sure closing is your only option? -Redbeard1854_

_Actually, I can't sat they're not going well. Not exactly. I'm sad about my job, but maybe it's time for a change. Do you think that would be like giving up?_ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock stared at the message for a few minutes. _I can't say they're not going well_. So that meant John was enjoying the lunches, which again made Sherlock feel a bit jealous until he remembered it was actually him at the lunches. This was confusing. Maybe he needed to draw a bigger distinction between the two Sherlocks. Maybe that'd be easier.

_If you think it's best, it's probably the right thing to do. -Redbeard1854_

_I think staying open would be a financially bad decision. I'll see how the week goes. Anything new with you? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Not much. I've just been trying to keep myself busy since you've been so busy. A few experiments. A bit more reading. I have missed you though. -Redbeard1854_

John bit his lip and felt his face warm.

_I missed you too. I'll try and write more every night. I'm sorry. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Don't feel obliged. I hope things get sorted with your enemy. I know that was causing you a lot of stress. -Redbeard1854_

_I don't know what's going on with him anymore. It's a bit odd, but I don't know. He's nice now. I don't know what to think. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Well, that's good, isn't it? You never struck me as the kind who'd like having an enemy. It sounds like a happy ending. -Redbeard1854_

_He's friendly but I like you better. I'd like to have that with you. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I'd like to try that too. I feel bad I've let you down, but he's apparently doing things right. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock stared a bit at the words. What precisely was he doing? He didn't know what impression he was supposed to be giving: fighting for John or admitting defeat against this new guy, who was in fact also himself.

 _Don't worry, yeah? We'll try again and it'll be great._ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

John tried to move the focus away from Sherlock because how rude was it to be talking to Red about another guy?

_I thought of you today -- I moved Charlotte's Web somewhere safer until we can meet again. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock smiled. John Watson was really kind. He was kind to Sherlock who had stood him up on their first date. He was kind to Sherlock whose business was threatening his mother's shop. He was just kind.

_That's so nice, but you don't have to give it to me. I don't want to take something that has a lot of meaning to you. -Redbeard1854_

_There's no meaning to me specifically. It's just something my mother collected. It'll mean more to you. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Well, maybe make me earn it, at least. You're so kind, you know. -Redbeard1854_

_You've mentioned that before but I'm just being me. I'm just being normal.-ThreeContinentsJW_

_I believe you that kindness is normal for you, but you must also know that not every person is kind. Let me acknowledge that you're special. If you don't, I might be forced to turn menacing which is my special skill, don't forget. -Redbeard1854_

John grinned.

 _Don't be menacing with me! I could do it back, you know._ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

_I'm not entirely sure I believe that. -Redbeard1854_

_I could! How very rude of you! -ThreeContinentsJW_

_You've just proved my point: that wasn't very menacing. -Redbeard1854_

Now that Sherlock knew what John looked like, Sherlock imagined him at his laptop and the thought made him smiled.

_I wasn't really trying. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Well, I'm worried now. What have you got planned for tomorrow? -Redbeard1854_

_I need to start closing down. My employee got a new job. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I wish you didn't have to, but if you think it's best. -Redbeard1854_

_I know. I wish I didn't have to either, but that's life, I suppose. I should go to bed. I'll talk to you again tomorrow, yeah? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_All right. I hope tomorrow goes okay. Sleep well. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock sat for a while, thinking about how things were going. He hoped that eventually he'd know which version of himself John actually preferred.

_You too. Good night. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John closed the computer and leaned back, glad that he was able to save the conversation. How on earth had he ended up with two men that kind of seemed interested in him? He'd have to draw a line somewhere.

In the morning, John decided to pack two lunches in case Holmes came by. He sent Red a quick note.

_I'm off to work but I wanted to say good morning. -ThreeContinentsJW_

When Sherlock woke up he saw the message and then checked his email. There was a message from Williams.

_Mr Holmes, See attached. Things will look even better when we start getting orders online. I told you._

Sherlock opened the attached spreadsheet and saw the profit column. Williams had been right. He headed over to John's shop.

As he walked towards the door, he noticed there was no closed sign in the window, but he could also see there weren't any customers inside. He stepped in and looked around. "Mr Watson?" he called loudly.

John popped his head out from the back and smiled. "I'm back here -- you can come back if you want," he called.

Sherlock headed to the back. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I didn't bring lunch by the way. Can I still come back?"

John frowned. "No, that's the only thing I even allowed you in here. You should leave." He looked up and saw that Sherlock was actually pausing, so he shook his head. "No! I'm kidding. I brought lunch today." He moved another box. "I am going through things I haven't put on the shelves yet so when people come in and ask for things during the sale, I can know what I have." 

Sherlock opened one of the boxes and glanced down. "Some of these are probably collectibles, Watson. Have you thought about going more specialised?" he asked as he sat down. "Where's the food?"

"Oh," John said, moving to get the food out of the little fridge in the back corner. He sat down with Sherlock and pushed his across. "I don't think selling collectibles would make enough to afford the rent and the utilities." 

Sherlock picked up his sandwich and picked the crusts off. "If you went online only, you wouldn't need a full shop," he said. "Just an idea . . . did you have a good night last night?" he asked, changing the subject.

John nodded. "I spent most of it talking to a friend of mine. Well . . . yeah, a friend," he said. He could call him that even though they had never met. 

"Did he sleep over then?" Sherlock asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Should I not be here? I mean, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"What?" John asked, flushing lightly. "No! I haven't . . . he wasn't over in person."

"But you fancy him though, yes?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I really like talking with him but . . . we've never met."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Sherlock said, coughing a little. "Is this like a penpal or something? Is he in prison?" He smiled at John and threw a crisp at him.

"What? No, he is not in prison! He's just . . . we were going to meet and something came up," John said. 

"This story sounds a bit fishy," Sherlock said. "Look, if I make you uncomfortable or something, just say. You don't have to invent an imaginary person to put me off."

"He is not imaginary!" John insisted. "We talk every day."

"All right, all right," Sherlock said. "You talk all the time but have never met?"

"We want to," John said. "We tried once but it didn't work out. Maybe next time. We're planning."

"Look," Sherlock said, making his voice a little more serious. "You've not given him your bank details or anything, have you?"

John rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Sherlock. We just chat," he said. He paused. "I think he likes me."

"And what makes you think that?"

"The way he talks to me," John said. 

"You mean . . . types? You can tell from the way he types that he likes you?"

"The _things_ he types. Look, I don't have to defend him to you! Just -- take my word for it," he said.

"Okay, fine," Sherlock said. "Look, I've got some connections with my brother -- just tell me his name and I can just check him out for you. So you know for sure, he's all right."

John shook his head. "No way! If he finds out he'll think I am some kind of stalker. I will just meet him and find out for myself like the old fashioned way."

Sherlock looked over at him closely. "Oh my god," he said. "You don't even know his name, do you?"

John rolled his eyes again, but he picked at his sandwich now. "That's not important at the moment," he said. 

"I see," Sherlock said. "All right, it's your life." He made a little laugh. "If I had known you're so easily swayed just by nice typing, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"What trouble? What do you mean?" he asked. 

"Nothing," Sherlock said. He took a bite of his sandwich. "Thanks for lunch by the way."

"Yeah, no problem," he said. "You don't have to worry about me, you know."

"I'm well aware," Sherlock said. "Maybe I want to," he added quietly.

John looked up and felt his cheeks flush. He needed to stop letting that happen. He licked his lips lightly and put his sandwich down. "Um . . . I have a lot of work to do," he said quietly. 

"All right," Sherlock said. "Look -- I'm sorry for butting in. I just. . . you know, there's just some freaks out there and I just don't want you to get mixed up with some criminal or married man looking to get some online thrills. You just seem . . . anyway, I'll leave you alone." He stood up and moved for his coat.

"Wait," John said quickly, standing up as well. "You don't have to go --"

Sherlock stopped and slowly sat back down. "Look, you should probably know I'm not the kind of person who just . . . I just mean, it seems like you're going to close the shop and your only friend is someone you've never actually met. Don't you think that seems a bit . . . worrying? I know you think it's not my business, and it probably isn't, but . . . it's just . . . depressing." He wasn't quite sure what he was saying -- it had seemed better in his head and wasn't coming out quite as he'd planned.

John flushed for a different reason now, and he didn't like this one as much. "Don't look at these small parts of my life that I've let you see and think that you know everything about me. On second thought, I think it would be best if you did go." 

"I think you're lying," Sherlock said softly. "I know you spend almost all your time on this shop and you yourself said you talk to this guy every day. They aren't small part of your life, John. I like you . . . I'd like us to be friends. I wish you were happier -- you seem like you could be happier. I'm sorry I'm not good with words like your friend is, I just wish you were happier." He tried to meet John's eye and then started to leave.

"You don't know what I am feeling! Stop making assumptions . . . just leave me alone." That wasn't what he wanted at all actually, but Sherlock's rudeness had surprised him. John looked down, then around at the boxes around him. "I suppose you're happy with your megastore and piles of money? That's why you're doing it, right? For the money. Your happiness is obviously based on very deep values," he said sarcastically. 

"John," Sherlock said. "Fine, we don't know each other well for me to have said what I said. Or for you to have said what you've just said." He stood for a moment to take a deep breath. "I didn't know the shop was going to hurt you . . . that was never my intention. But I've also grown to like you and I just wish I could help you be happier. I just want you to be sure about things before you give up. I apologise again." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled his number on it. "Give me a call if you want to get lunch together. I'll leave you to it." He headed out.

"I'm sorry," John mumbled, as he took the paper. He watched Sherlock go before cleaning up the remains of their lunch and getting back to his boxes. He couldn't think about the conversation now. He had to work. He ended up getting a bit lost in all of the organising and when he looked up again, it was dark. He closed up and left, walking home and fiddling with Sherlock's number the whole way. He entered the number into his phone, but he saved the paper as well. He sat down at his computer. 

_What a day. I hope that you had a good one. Mine was a bit of a roller coaster and I am glad to be home. -ThreeContinentsJW_

When Sherlock got home, he had gone straight to Mrs Hudson's to explain what had happened. She advised him to maybe give John a little space. Sherlock was a bit embarrassed, but knew he could trust her. He went upstairs and had a bath to try to relax a bit. When he came out, he made a cup of tea and noticed a new message on his laptop.

_Did you make any decisions about work?-Redbeard1854_

John sat back and mentally prepared for writing out his answer. It was going to be the first time he was going to admit it without a 'maybe'.

 _I'm going to close._ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

_I'm sorry, but perhaps it's best. Look, I know this is a bad time, but maybe we could try to meet again sometime soon? -Redbeard1854_

John wasn't sure if 'perhaps it's best' was what he'd wanted to hear. Then he stared at the word 'meet' and all he could think about was what Sherlock had said at the shop.

 _Can I ask you something?_ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

_Of course. -Redbeard1854_

_You're not married or in prison or anything, right?_ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

He hit send and waited, holding his breath nervously.

_Obviously not. Are you? -Redbeard1854_

_No, but I just thought of that today and I wanted to be sure. Yes, I'd like try to meet again. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I would too, but is something wrong? Do you not like me anymore?- Redbeard1854_

_What? Of course I do! I just wanted to be sure. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Okay. I'm sorry. I feel bad about what happened last time and am glad you're giving me another chance. -Redbeard1854_

_Well, maybe this time I'll show up late to give you extra time :)_ - _ThreeContinentsJW_

_I won't let you down again. How are things going with your nemesis-turned-best-friend? -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock wasn't sure how John would respond to this, but thought it might give him some insight into which Sherlock John preferred. Had John gone completely off the real one?

_We kind of had an argument. I think he was trying to help, but I'm not sure. I don't know what he was thinking. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Are you interested in him? I mean like dating or something? -Redbeard1854_

_Oh, I don't know about that. I mean he's nice and handsome and he seems very smart but I doubt that's a possibility since we're enemies and all. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John realised his answer was the equivalent of rambling and once again he'd revealed too much about another man to Red, but the question had caught him off guard. He felt like he needed to salvage it.

_Besides, I'm interested in dating you, I think. -ThreeContinentsJW_

He hoped that would help, because it was also true.

_I'm interested in you as well, but I'm not sure I can compete with him. He seems to have a confidence I don't always feel I have, at least not in these matters. Is that what you want? -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock felt a bit funny and paused before sending it. It wasn't a lie, not really, Sherlock didn't feel confident about these things. He could be more assertive at John's bookstore because John didn't really know who he was. Now he was worried that John wanted _that_ person instead. Was that person actually him? Maybe, but so was this person, the awkward one who wasn't sure he could do anything right in the relationship department. He took a deep breath and hit send.

 _Sure, confidence is nice but there's more than that. I like talking with you. I feel relaxed and happy and I can't stop thinking about you when we don't talk_. - _ThreeContinentsJW_

He didn't mention that for the last few days had been thinking the same things about Holmes as well. He still couldn't believe he was in this situation.

_Well, that's reassuring. I think about you too. I'd like to meet you in person, please. -Redbeard1854_

_I'd like to meet you as well. What day were you thinking? -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock tried to think clearly. What he wanted to write was right now -- right now he wanted to meet and end all this confusion, but that probably wouldn't go as planned. He needed Mrs Hudson's advice.

_Soon. Let me look at what I've got going on so I can pick a time when I know that there will be no disruptions. -Redbeard1854_

_Excellent idea. Let me know as soon as you can and I will plan around it. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock smiled. He prayed Mrs Hudson could help him salvage things.

_I think I'll go to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow. -Redbeard1854_

_Good night. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John closed the computer and got himself ready for bed, unable to sleep as he thought about what would be happening to the shop the next morning. He walked into work, so very tired, but trying to drag it out a bit longer. He dug out the sign he'd made that said they were closing and everything was 50% off. He put it up in the window and made some tea.

It wasn't long before people were flooding in. No one could resist a good deal like this and after so many days of nothing, it was odd to see the shop so full. Some people shared stories about when his mum owned it, others simply wished him luck, and others still were trying to buy anything not nailed to the floor.

When Sherlock got up, he had a cup of tea, checked his email, and then went down to Mrs Hudson's flat. He explained what had happened and the details of their conversation last night and pretty much everything he was worried about.

Mrs Hudson listened patiently and then reached over and held his hand. "What must it be like inside your brain, Sherlock Holmes?" She patted his hand and then let go. "The first thing you need to do is calm yourself down a little. You're getting everything mixed up if you feel like you're competing with yourself for this man's affection. Don't rush -- take a few days to calm down and figure out precisely what you feel and what you want to tell him. Then you'll be ready to meet him."

Sherlock knew she was right. He had a cup of tea with her and tried to get a grip on what was going on in his head.


	7. New Developments

It had been one of John's longest days and by the end of it all, there was not very much left. Tomorrow he would open for the last time to finish off the stock. When he got home he flopped down on his bed and almost didn't have the energy to get up again, but he had promised to do better about keeping in touch with Red.

_What an awful day. It was so very long, and I am ready to go right to bed. I won't be good company tonight, I'm sorry. I hope you had a good day. I will talk to you again tomorrow night when I'm not falling over. -ThreeContinentsJW_

When Sherlock saw the message, he tried to take Mrs Hudson's advice and stay relaxed, without reading too much into it.

_All right. Have a good sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning. -Redbeard1854_

Sherlock managed to stay relaxed for about five minutes. Then he thought about John's bookshop and it having to close and how it was all his fault. Even though he hadn't intended it to happen and even though he tried to get John to change his mind, it was happening. He wished he could do something to change it.

The next morning John sent a good morning message and promised to be back early. There wasn't much left in the store, so it wouldn't take him all night. He grabbed breakfast on the way and put all of his signs up. It wasn't long before people were coming in and emptying the shop.

When the last book was sold, John locked up and cleaned the whole shop, packing away any personal things that he hadn't grabbed yet. It was mid afternoon as he stepped out onto the pavement and locked the door for the last time. "Sorry mum," he whispered.

Sherlock got up late and got dressed. He took a taxi to his bookstore. He glanced down towards John's, saw the signs, but he couldn't go in and face him. He went into his own and up to the counter. 

"Could I speak to the manager?" he said to the woman behind the counter.

She looked up. "Um," she said, recognising Sherlock's face. She stepped away and spoke into her headset. She came back and said, "He's busy right now."

"I'll wait," Sherlock said and took a step back.

John locked up the shop for the last time. He turned to the left and looked at the bookstore at the corner, taking up half a block with one poster of Sherlock Holmes's face on the side. Hoping he didn't regret it, he headed inside.

It was a madhouse. John's busiest day was never like this. People were drinking tea at the little cafe in the middle, there were so many displays and shelves and cut outs and children running all over the place. He couldn't believe it. He made his way through slowly and hated to admit the prices were cheaper. He hated that.

But then he really saw his surroundings, and he had to stop in his tracks. Yes, it was sad that he lost his shop. But, in truth, these people were reading and these children were discovering books and everyone was finding their new favourites and suddenly it didn't matter where they were getting their books from.

Sherlock had been staring at the woman behind the counter. He wondered if all employees had been warned to disregard him if he showed up. He had a feelings Williams might have instructed them to do that. But he wasn't going to give up. He looked around and then he saw John. What was he doing there?

John made a turn to leave, then he spotted Sherlock. He lifted his hand and waved at him.

Sherlock wasn't quite sure what to do. Every other time he'd gone to see John, he'd been prepared and now he was without a plan. He nodded his head towards John. Then he felt stupidly embarrassed. John had no idea how little he cared about this place, how if he had his way he'd go back and never agree to having anything to do with it. He felt his face redden a bit. He just stood there.

John flushed and looked around awkwardly. Should be not be here? He swallowed hard and made to move away, waving one more time in an awkward goodbye.

Sherlock watched John turn. This was stupid. He glanced at the woman who was still ignoring him and walked quickly after John. "John," he called. "Wait!" He absolutely no idea precisely what he was going to say, but he couldn't just leave it like this.

John paused and pretended his eye had been caught by a book near the door and then tried to act like he'd only just then noticed Sherlock. "Oh, hello," he said casually. "I was just . . . I just thought I would come check out your place," he said. He wished he wasn't holding a box of his things.

"Have you closed, John?" Sherlock said. "I wish you hadn't."

John nodded. "I know you do," he said honestly. "It's okay though. I mean, I'm okay. Things are very busy here. Are you just checking in?"

"I guess," Sherlock said. He hadn't actually decided what he was planning to say to the manager in the first place so it seemed stupid to try to explain it to John. "Do you need help carrying anything?"

"Oh no, it's not heavy," John said. He glanced around again before looking up at Sherlock. "Want to get lunch this weekend?"

"Really?" Sherlock asked. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Yeah really," John said. "The other day was . . . awkward, but I appreciate what you were trying to say."

"I --" Sherlock started and then stopped. "Let's get some lunch -- is Saturday good for you?"

"Yeah, we can meet at noon," John suggested. He smiled at Sherlock to show that there was no hard feelings. He shifted his box. "We can go to the cafe across the street."

"Sounds good," Sherlock said. He started towards the door, holding it open for John. "I'll see you then. You have my number -- call me if you change your mind."

"I won't," John said. "Change my mind I mean. I'll see you then." He moved to the kerb and hailed a cab. He waved once more before leaving, settling back against the seat. 

Sherlock headed home without going back to speak to the store's manager. He stopped in and gave Mrs Hudson an update.

When John got to his flat he opened his computer and let his hands hover over the keyboard.

_Well, it's done. I'm officially unemployed. It's very odd. How are you? I hope you've had a good day. -ThreeContinentsJW_

Sherlock sat down at the desk.

_Perhaps you should think of this as a new chapter. -Redbeard1854_

_That's a good way of wording it. A new chapter. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I wonder if maybe you'd still like to meet up. -Redbeard1854_

_Yes, I would. When are you free? -ThreeContinentsJW_

_I've got nothing at all this weekend. Any time then work for you? -Redbeard1854_

_Not any time. I'll be with a friend at noon on Saturday for lunch. -ThreeContinentsJW_

John realised that he didn't say it was the enemy from before. He was going to have to keep the two of them separate in his head until he decided which one was right for him.

Interesting, Sherlock thought to himself. He wondered if John had a plan -- he kind of hoped he did, the idea was intriguing.

_What about Saturday night? Dinner? How about this place? -Redbeard1854_

He attached a link to a French restaurant.

John bit his lip. That was a fancy place. A date place. 

_Perfect. Does seven work for you? -ThreeContinentsJW_

There. A date place and a date time to match. 

_That sounds good. I will be there. Come hell or high water, I'll be there. -Redbeard1854_

_Excellent. I can't wait to see you. -ThreeContinentsJW_

_Good. I'm looking forward to it as well. -Redbeard1854_

John decided he would tell Sherlock about this and see what he thought. Sherlock already knew about the existence of his online friend, so it felt like it'd be okay to mention him. He wondered if he and this guy were good together if he'd still be able to have Sherlock as a friend. Were they friends? John kind of felt like they were, but he couldn't deny he also found him quite attractive. Was he just trying to come up with a way to make it okay that he was dating two men? Then he realised he was getting a bit carried away. After all, Red might stand him up again and John wasn't sure Sherlock was actually interested in him. In likelihood, he'd probably end up alone anyway.

Sherlock didn't go down to tell Mrs Hudson -- he had an urge to but realised at some point he'd have to be a little more grown up about all of this. It was new, but new didn't have to be bad, did it? He would try to make this work.

John went to bed that night too excited to sleep. When he did he dreamed that he was having dinner with a faceless man, but Sherlock showed up and laughed at the lengths John had gone through to convince him the man was real. He sat down on top of the man who disappeared which made John wake up. He had slept in later than usual. and he got up a bit rushed to make it to lunch on time.

Sherlock got up early and got himself ready for the lunch. Today was the day. He'd finally find out which version of himself John preferred, but he'd also find out if John would accept that he was both of the men who had been a part of John's life these last few weeks.

He took a taxi over to the cafe and went in and ordered a tea.

When John arrived he placed his order first and then went to the table, sitting with Sherlock. "Hello," he said. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late, I overslept."

"Not a problem," Sherlock said. "It's your first proper day of unemployment, right?" He smiled and then regretted the comment.

John smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"So what you have you got planned for your new life -- besides sleeping late, obviously?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmm. I'm not sure yet, but I want to keep working with books so I'm going to stay close to that."

"It's a shame you don't know anyone with say, a rather large and successful bookstore that might be able to help you," Sherlock said, glancing up as the server brought the food over. He nodded thanks to her.

John raised his brows. "How very daring of you to offer me a job," he teased. 

"I'm just saying . . . maybe I could help," Sherlock said. "I'll be honest -- I don't know a lot about what goes on there, I wasn't lying that the place is really little to do with me. But perhaps we could sort something. Do you think you'd be interested, maybe, depending . . . I mean?"

John thought about what people would say if he went to work for his rival -- the very store that put him out of business. "Not as a salesman," he admitted. "But maybe something more behind the scenes?" 

"I know they want to do some online stuff, possibly specialised. Maybe there'd be something there," Sherlock said. "We can go talk together to the manager next week or something. No rush -- there might be other opportunities out there for you. You should check out all your options." Sherlock heard the words coming out of his mouth and wondered what precisely he was really talking about.

"Well, I'll get back to you, okay?" John smiled and started on his food. "So. I'm meeting my friend later."

"What friend?" Sherlock asked. "Your online friend?"

John nodded, glancing over at him to see his reaction. He didn't want to fight again. 

"I hope it goes well," Sherlock said. "I do. At least you'll know. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. He could be anybody, you know? And I'm nervous about . . . well, him not showing up again. But he picked the time so he should," he added quickly. 

"What do you think you'll do if you don't fancy him?" Sherlock said. "I mean, that's the goal of this evening, isn't it?"

"Well, hopefully we can be friends. I like talking to him," John said. 

"So you're not hoping to fancy him?"

"What? No I mean if I don't -- I meant I hope we can be friends if we can't be anything more," John explained quickly. "I kind of fancy him already. But I know things can change in person."

"How can you fancy him if you've never met?" Sherlock asked.

"We talk a lot -- I like the way we talk together," he said. 

"Okay," Sherlock said. "So what's your strategy going to be?"

"Strategy?" John asked, tilting his head slightly and looking over at him. 

"To woo him," Sherlock said. "I take it you've never done this before . . . do you want to talk through some ideas?"

John shook his head. "I don't need ideas. I'm sure that he fancies me as well. I just have to hope that he thinks I am handsome as well," he smiled. 

"Obviously he will," Sherlock said. "Unless he's blind. Could he blind? Do you have a back up plan in case he's blind?"

John flushed and looked down, mostly to hide that fact that his smile grew. "Well, that might work out better for me so he doesn't run off when I come in," he teased. 

"Don't be daft, you're handsome and you know it," Sherlock said. "What if he's horrible? Even if he's nice, what if he's devastatingly ugly?"

John laughed softly. "I know you are going to make fun of me but I will say it anyways: I can tell that he's not from the way he talks with me."

"What do you think he looks like?"

"I think he's going to be tall. And I imagine bright eyes," John said.

"He wrote like he was tall?" Sherlock said, smiling a bit. "Or is that just what your ideal man would look like?"

"I suppose it's more the second one," John admitted. When he looked up at Sherlock he met bright eyes and he flushed and looked away quickly. "Let's pretend it's the first."  

"Tall like me?" Sherlock asked.

"You . . . you're tall, yes," John said, swirling the last of his tea instead of looking up at him.

"The same colour eyes?" Sherlock asked.

This time John did look up -- how could he not with a question like that? And he couldn't look away. He swallowed hard and forcefully dragged them back down to his tea. "Sort of," he murmured. God, Sherlock was really handsome and it really felt like he was flirting. Or was that just wishful thinking? John cleared his throat and added, "But he's got red hair."

"A ginger?" Sherlock said with surprise.

"Well, maybe, anyway . . ." John cleared his throat. "I should go -- with the late start, I've got a few things to do before I get ready."

"John," Sherlock said. "Have I ruined things again? I'm sorry…it's just . . ."

"No, you haven't," John insisted. "I just . . . I think we're going somewhere quite posh so I need to get a move on," he listed, looking over at him again.

"We could have gone somewhere posh . . ." Sherlock mumbled.

"I didn't mean anything by that," John said. He was really messing this up. He felt so guilty but he didn't know why. This wasn't a date, was it?

"Right," Sherlock said. "Maybe though if we'd met in a different way . . . it doesn't matter." He shook his head a little. "Does he know about me?"

John nodded. "He was giving me advice on trying to battle for my store," he smiled, showing that he wasn't upset.

"I tried to give you advice, you know," Sherlock said. 

"I know, but that's not what you asked me," John said. "I was just trying to answer your question." He felt like everything he was saying was wrong.

Sherlock sat back a little in his seat. "Why did you ask me to lunch today?"

"We have lunch all the time," John said, remembering how he used to come into the shop. "Plus I guess I like you now, despite everything . . ."

"And it was important that we had lunch before your date with Mr Perfect?"

"What? Why are you being like this?" John stood quickly and started putting on his jacket. "I wanted to have lunch with you so I asked. Then he picked the same day. I'm sorry." He zipped up his coat.

"John," Sherlock said. "Listen, wait. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit . . . jealous."

John blinked and didn't know what to say. If things had been different -- if John hadn't had a shop being shut down by Sherlock's company, if they had met at a coffee shop, if he hadn't already agreed to meet the online guy…maybe. "It's just a dinner," he said quietly.

"But you want it to be more," Sherlock said. "I'm sorry -- I don't know, I just, I've grown kind of fond of you. I know you're not interested in someone like me, that's fine. I hope it does work out. I do. As I said the other day, you deserve to be happy."

John didn't know what to make of Sherlock's words. He was so honest and open, and here John was leaving to go on a date with someone whose name he didn't even know. He just stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

Sherlock finished his tea. "Well, you should get going. I hope you have fun. You know my number if . . . you need it for anything."

John tried to give him a small smile and then turned to leave. He showered as soon as he got home and once again spent a lot of time picking his clothes. He didn't wear the same thing as last time, just in case it was jinxed. He felt sick with nerves.

He found the book and held it too tightly as he made his way out of the door. Then he came back to his flat. He didn't want to be first. But then he remembered he had no idea who to look for and, since he had the book, he had to be first. He rushed out and hurried into a cab, giving the address.

As he was taken to a table he found himself thinking about Sherlock again, feeling guilty and ashamed of the lunch. He hadn't meant the lunch to be so awful -- he'd thought it'd be okay to talk about this date since they'd talked about the guy before. But now he knew that Sherlock did maybe think of John in that way. He shook his head to clear it. Tonight wasn't about Sherlock. He picked at the corner of the book nervously and waited.

After showering and getting dressed, Sherlock headed over to the restaurant. He walked in and scanned the room, seeing John at a table near the front. He took a deep breath, walked over and sat down.


	8. The Final Showdown

John's heart stopped when he saw who was approaching the table and then he felt a cold stab of panic. "What are you…you have to go," John said. He didn't hide his anxiety. "He's going to be here soon and I don't want him to think . . . I don't want him to leave again . . ."

Sherlock glanced down at John's book and then reached into his pocket. He took out his own copy of _Charlotte's Web_ and set it on top of John's.

John looked down and did a double take. He stopped breathing. It didn't make sense -- everything Sherlock had said at lunch earlier and now --? "It's you? It was you?"

"I didn't know at the beginning," Sherlock said. "I didn't know -- I wasn't lying. The store . . . I had no idea it was near yours, I didn't even know you owned a bookshop. I didn't know until the dinner date. I saw it was you and . . . I was afraid I'd ruined it because of that first day when I came into your store. I didn't want to lose your friendship. I'm sorry."

John's mind was reeling. The first dinner . . .that meant Sherlock came and recognised him, and left so he could keep chatting on line with him. "And . . . and since then? You kept messaging me as normal but coming into the shop again? You've been giving me such a hard time . . ."

"I wasn't," Sherlock said. "Well, I didn't mean to -- it was just easier to be assertive when I was him. It was harder being myself. . . well, I mean, when I knew you didn't like me anyway, I could just . . . I don't know."

"Didn't like you? God! I've been so stressed trying to figure this out because I did like you, but I wanted to meet this stranger and I couldn't stop thinking about how awful it would be if I could never you again and you were . . . well, I don't know what you were doing, but it was like I wanted you to be him . . . or him to be you," John rambled. "

"But I am him," Sherlock said. "And I'm me as well." He tried to make a smile. "I told you I didn't know how to do any of this."

"Do any of what?" John asked. He gasped and covered his face. "God, the things I typed about you . . ." His face flushed as he shook his head.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sherlock said. "I wasn't trying to trick you -- I just got desperate. I didn't know how to fix it. You'd met me and thought I was a prick, but you still liked me on the computer. I just got carried away. I guess."

John looked over at him and wondered what he would have done if Sherlock had walked in the first time they were supposed to meet. He was right -- John wouldn't have even given him a chance. His gaze softened a bit.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock said, reaching over and holding one of John's hands. "I didn't mean to make everything so complicated."

John's skin burned pleasantly as he laced their fingers. "You didn't. I mean, I don't blame you for not coming in the first time." He met Sherlock's gaze. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"I don't deserve the chances you've given me," Sherlock said, bringing his other hand to cover John's. "I've made everything so complicated . . . When I saw that JW was you, a man I knew disliked me, I didn't know what to do. I tried to win you over in person and then it seemed like you liked that version more. But they were both me . . . I didn't know what to do. I feel like I've wrecked your working life and now I'm messing with you personal life and all I can say is that I never intended to do either."

John took a deep breath. "Sherlock, I . . . like all of you -- the one who sent the messages and the one who tried to knock me into shape." John touched his cheek lightly. "I like you, Sherlock. I've liked both of you separately and now I just want to be with you."

"All right, good," Sherlock said, smiling. "Let's get on with the date then, okay? Except I want to say one more thing, I'm not a liar. I know I've somewhat given the impression that I don't tell the truth, but I usually do, okay, so please don't worry." He smiled again.

"So in addition to doing experiments and owning a bookshop, you're not also a married convict?" John asked. "You weren't lying about that business, were you?"

"No, the first two are true but the second two are definitely not," Sherlock answered.

"That's very good to know, thank you," John smiled. He finally looked over the menu, and they ordered and he sat back. "I do have a question though, before we stop talking about it completely and start our proper date."

Sherlock took a deep breath, wishing he had an earpiece in his ear, with Mrs Hudson's voice telling him precisely what to say. "Okay, go ahead," he said.

"Were you jealous of your online self?" John asked, smiling lightly. He thought it was adorable, and that made him smile a bit wider. 

"I was jealous of both of them," Sherlock admitted. "You seemed genuinely interested in one and the other one got to see you and be with you. It was too confusing. I think I've told you that I sometimes have a hard time interacting with people -- perhaps this has given you some insight into why."

"You should know that lunch today was torture," he said, shaking his head quickly when he saw the look on Sherlock's face. "I just mean . . . when you were pointing out things about yourself, your height and your gorgeous eyes . . ."

"Yeah, but I have a dark hair and you fancied a ginger," Sherlock said.

"No, I just thought you had red hair, because of your username," John explained.

Sherlock smiled. "God, I hadn't even thought of that . . . that makes sense."

"I fancied you," John admitted. "It took everything I had not to grab you and kiss you right there and say forget the online thing." He flushed lightly and looked away as the food came. 

"I'm glad you didn't forget any of it," Sherlock said. "It's all me . . . even the contradictions, I'm afraid."

John started on his meal and they started talking. A bit like he and Sherlock had and a bit like he and Red had. But this was better because John knew precisely who he was talking to, he had a proper name and a face. And a very handsome face. When they finished eating, John looked over at Sherlock. "Want to take a walk?" he asked. 

Sherlock enjoyed the meal, teasing John occasionally by speaking French and pretending they were in Paris. When they'd finished and John suggested a walk, he held onto his hand as they made their way out to the street.

They hadn't even got to the corner when John squeezed his hand. "Want to come over to mine?" he asked boldly.

"Yes," Sherlock said softly. "I'd like that a lot."

John hailed them a cab, giving his address and looking over at Sherlock.

Sherlock's stomach flipped a bit -- this was the first time in a long time he'd been in this position and he didn't want to do anything to mess it up. He tried to take deep breaths and held tightly to John's hand.

John paid the driver when they arrived and he only let go of Sherlock's hand to unlock the door. He pulled him into his flat and then crowded him back against the door. Which was odd because he was so much taller. John gripped Sherlock's hips and pressed against him, willing him to bend down a bit and kiss him.  

Sherlock dropped his head and pressed into John's kiss. He hummed a little, so happy it was finally happening.

John laced his fingers into Sherlock's hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

"John," Sherlock said into the kiss as he moved his hands to John's hips, pulling them closer.

John pulled off and looked up at him, gripping his hips tighter. "Come in," he said softly, pulling Sherlock into his room. Then he was kissing Sherlock again, backing him towards the bed. "Is this . . . okay?"

Sherlock stepped in and followed John's lead. It was such a relief to be with John, and to know he could be himself, his whole self. He kissed John hard and moved with him towards the bed. "We know each other," he mumbled. "It's what I've wanted."

"Me too," John said, tugging Sherlock's shirt out of his trousers to work at the buttons. He leaned up to kiss him again.

Sherlock pulled at John's clothes, trying to lift his jumper over his head. Then his hands moved up and down John's back, sliding under his shirt to lift that over his head as well. He leaned them back onto the bed as they both worked to get their trousers off.

"God," John moaned softly, pushing at his pants as well before climbing over Sherlock. He kissed him hard, rolling his body against Sherlock's.

"It's good," Sherlock moaned back. He rubbed his hands over John's body, just trying to touch every part of him that he could. He kissed John's mouth hungrily.

When John broke off for air, he reached over and pulled open the bedside drawer. He found the bottle of lube easily and had to lean up further to find a condom. 

Sherlock's hand slipped down and he held himself as he watched John move. "Please," he moaned softly as John returned. He reached down and started to stroke John as he lifted his head to kiss him again.

"I want to do so many things," John said, as he spilled some of the lube out onto his fingers and reached down to slip a finger into Sherlock. "But I'm too impatient right now . . . it feels like I've waited forever . . . for both of you," he smiled, kissing Sherlock again as he pumped his hand. 

Sherlock inhaled deeply when John's finger entered him and then he relaxed his whole body. "God, yes," he said as he exhaled. He kept his hand moving on John, stroking steadily.

John dipped down and kissed his neck, sucking and biting softly and he moved to two fingers, moving slowly until Sherlock adjusted enough to allow him to curve and hit his prostate.

"God, John," Sherlock called out again, this time more loudly. "God, it feels good." He let his hips rock, pushing against John's fingers. "Don't stop."

"Are you . . .?" John tried to ask.

"Yes, please," Sherlock said, letting go of John and moving to hold himself. He pulled his legs a little further apart, his hips still rocking lightly in anticipation. 

John sat up and pulled his hand back slowly so he could roll on the condom. And then he was over Sherlock and pushing into his body, moaning at the wonderful heat enveloping him.

Sherlock took a second to adjust and then nodded to John, encouraging him to move. His hand on his own cock held himself tightly, and he ran his other hand up and down John's chest and arm. 

John started to move his hips, setting a slow rhythm as his body crowded Sherlock, his brain trying to take in every little detail through the haze of pleasure.

"I do like you," Sherlock said, looking up at John. He let his body react naturally to John's movements.

John nodded. "I like you . . . so much, Sherlock..." He couldn't believe he'd met his mystery man, that he _liked_ his mystery man, and the his mystery man actually liked him back. That Sherlock liked him back. He was breathless and panting, moving faster now. 

Sherlock's hand starting moving a little on his cock. He kissed John's mouth and then pressed kisses against his neck, moaning softly.

"M'so close," John moaned as he pushed deeper into Sherlock, a bit harder, a bit faster. It felt incredible. 

"Come, John," Sherlock said, panting. He could feel himself so close to the edge. He was panting heavily. "John --" he called and all his muscles tightened as he came against their bellies.

John called out and sucked in a deep breath as his orgasm hit. He shuddered over Sherlock, moaning his name before collapsing on top of him, panting heavily. 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's body, pulling him close. "It feels like forever I've been waiting for that," he panted.

John nodded. "Me too," he said as he shifted out of Sherlock and curled against him. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes," Sherlock said. "Thank you." He squeezed around John.

John smiled and rubbed his arm lightly. "You can still have the book," he said. "I still want to give it to you."

"And we can still see if there's a job for you with the bookstore," Sherlock said, his voice a little sleepy. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt here with John. He couldn't believe that this had happened. Somehow he'd cleaned up the mess he'd made. Somehow Sherlock Holmes had a real friend, someone he cared about and wanted. Someone who cared about and wanted him back. He couldn't believe it, but it was all true.


End file.
